This invention relates to methods for treating degenerative disc disease, and more particularly to methods for treating degenerative disc disease noninvasively.
Degenerative disc disease (DDD), an irreversible process, is the most common cause of back pain. The intervertebral disc consists of a gelatinous nucleus pulposus encapsulated by a fibrous annulus fibrosus and the end-plates. The nucleus pulposus plays an important role in weight transmission. When this gel-like fluid is subjected to load, the nucleus pulposus is pressurized deforming to establish an equilibrating pressure between the annulus fibrosus and vertebral end-plates. However, with maturation, the tissue loses its gel-like properties becoming less hydrated and ultimately more fibrous. It is thus less able to transmit the load by exerting pressure on the annulus fibrosus. As a result, the annulus fibrosus undergoes greater deformation, and a greater share of the vertical load is borne directly by the annulus fibrosus. These changes result in the development of cracks and cavities within the annulus fibrosus leading to degeneration.
There are 3 therapeutic approaches to date:                1) Anti-neuralgic and anti-inflammatory;        2) Minimally invasive percutaneous treatments such as discectomy, intradiscal electrothermy, nucleoplasty and percutaneous radiofrequency application; and        3) Major surgeries such as fusions, laminectomy and nucleus/disc replacements.        
Anti-neuralgic and anti-inflammatory methods treat the symptoms but do not eliminate the problem. Minimally invasive percutaneous treatments such as those identified above temporarily improve the symptoms, but they do not prevent the progression of DDD and may even accelerate it in the long term. Major surgeries such as those identified above eliminate structures, risk nerve injury during the operation, also risk morbidity, and may result in accelerated disc degeneration at adjacent segments in the long term.